Untouchable
by Midnightsky666
Summary: No ones untouchable, not even the isolated sand ninja known as the monster Gaara. But what if they got it wrong? what if he's not a monster? Maybe their is one ninja who can get pass his stone cold glares and isolated barrier he always holds up.


**Hello~ My name is Sky. this is my first GerLee fanfiction and the first fanfiction I've ever actually posted! Yay! Victory! So I hope that who ever you lovely people are reading this will tell me what I can do to make future fanfictions better. I am always open to criticism, but if you exspect to just get me angry, good lucky ^_^ now, no further delay, hope you enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Midnight, the darkest and most mysterious time of night and Gaara's favorite time of night. He sat silently onto of a roof of one of the houses in Kanaho village. He sighed, staring at the full moon overhead. Tonight was unlike most other night, it was completely silent. Normally there was the sound of footsteps or drunk teens stumbling down the streets laughing at things that wouldn't be funny if they were in there right mind. Tonight though, there was nothing, none of the normal sounds he had become accustom to. It was...pleasant, having no sound to interrupt his thoughts.<p>

He didn't really think of anything in particular, one regular thought that lingered through his head though, was his constant insomnia. He closed his eyes, leaning back on the roof, his arms behind his head. Tonight would be another sleepless night, and he knew that. Tonight would be just like all the others, jumping from roof top to roof top, until finding one where he could stop and rest, setting his gord down and starring at the sky, counting the stars or finding something else to past the time for the many hour to come until morning.

His closed eyes twitched, leaning his head slightly, hearing footsteps aproach. The footsteps stopped above his head. He slowly opened one of his puppiless, aqua colored eyes, as he glanced up at a tall, tane, bushy browed leaf ninja. "Gaara?" the leaf nin questioned. Gaara raised his head to look at him. "Yes Lee?" he said in his monotone voise, raising a non-exsistant eyebrow. Lee, with a confussed look on his face, looked to the gord Gaara at set aside and his relaxed posture. "Why are you on my roof? Shouldn't you be at home, sleeping?" he asked, which was greeted with a annoied sigh.

"I don't sleep much." he answered plainly, his face showing no emotion before looking back up to the sky. Lee did the same, admiring the stares and the beauty of the full moon. "It's a rather youthful night." Lee comented "Such beauty..." he whispered to himself. "Care if I join you on this youthful night?" he asked looking back down at Gaara. He smirked to himself, though to others, you wouldn't noticed his face had changed at all. "It's your roof Lee, do with it as you please." he said

Lee nodded and sat next to Gaara, laying against the roof with his arms behind his hand, mimiking Gaara. He stared at the sky for a few minutes and glanced in the red heads direction. He was surprised to see his eyes closed. For once, Gaara didn't look menacing or dangerous, he simply looked peaceful, relaxed. Lee watched as his chest rose and fell with each breathe. Then the shorter males mouth opened slightly and without opening his eyes, he spoke.

"Lee...why are you staring at me?" Gaara asked, though it sounded more like a statement then a question. Lee face blushed, though lucky for him, Gaara's eyes remained closed. Lee quickly looked back to the sky. "I was just...just wondering why you don't sleep." he said, quikly thinking of a lie. He didn't like lying, but he didn't know what the truth was. Gaara took a deep breathe in, then exhaled before opening his eyes and looking in the youthful ninjas direction. "Because, if I sleep the demon inside my body will escape, and there are certain people in this world I know would try and fight him. I would rather not have see them die, let alone be the reason for their death." he exsplain, proping his head on his hand.

Lee looked shocked, he thought Gaara hated everyone. He even claimed on a few ocasions to hate is brother and sister. Even his own father was on his hate list. Gaara actually cared for someone enough to never sleep just so they can live? Maybe...just maybe, Gaara wasn't the monster people claimed him to be. Gaara rolled over, facing away from Lee, curling himself into a ball. Lee found this strange, but then again, the last twenty minutes for him had been strange.

"Gaara? May I ask who you would go to such langths to protect?" he asked caughtiouly. He watched as the red head shivered. Lee thought this was strange and slowly got closer, looking over his shoulder at his face. He was shocked to see a clear frown on his face his eyes covered by his quivering hands. This was so not like the sand nin. This night had been more confussing then first antisipated. Lee placed a comforting hand on Gaara's shoulder, which he flinched away from. He was not used to ficical contact, especial one of cofort instead of malice.

"Are you okay Gaara? Are you cold? Here, I'll be right back." He said and removed his hand. However, before he could get up , a small hand grabbed his wrist. He looked down at the sand nin, confusion and shock showing clearly on his face . The shock only grew whe he noticed tears flowing freely down his face. "G-Gaara? What's wrong?" Lee stuttered, unsure of what to do.

Gaara wiped his nose, his sad, pupiless eyes looking into Lees charcal ones "Don't..." he pleaded, then averted his eyes looking at the roof. Lee's heart was ponding, this situation baffled him, he had no clue what to do. His body acted on it's own. He placed the hand that wasn't in Gaara's grip on his cheek, making their eyes meet. "Gaara.." Lee said in a low, sweet voice. "Don't what?"Gaara's tears stopped flowing, he seemed hypnotised by Lee's gaze. Lee gently wiped away a make up, smeared tear. "Don't... don't leave." Gaara stuttered, still in his monotone voice, but his eyes were pleading. "...never..." lee said, his face bright red.

Both their eyes meet, and lee could tell, he was the only one who's ever seen this weakened side of Gaara. He smiled, he was glad he had come up here to watch the stars.


End file.
